Spirits
Spirits, also called, ghosts 'are the souls of deceased beings who cannot or refuse to go on to the afterlife into Heaven or Hell when they die, instead fighting the pull and staying on the Spiritual Plane. This where they reside, but they can occasionally manifest on Physical Plane on certain occasions such as when witches invoke their ancestral spirits for help and power, bringing them down to this plane. Seers are the only beings who can see or communicate with spirits. __TOC__ Characteristics When a being dies, they become a spirit in the spiritual plane. Most are confused and shocked, some sad that they have died. Then, they are pulled into certain directions and go into the afterlife. Then there are those who fight the pull and decide to stay a spirit in the plane. Most of them it's because they are afraid of where they are going (Hell) or because they don't want to be dead at all and don't believe its their time to die. Many of them become crazed and insane as they have been fighting the "pull" for centuries, helplessly trying to get back to Earth, though it is futile. Spirits appear in the clothes they died wearing. Spirits usually stay in certain locations, such as where they died or a place that was most important to them. They can see the living beings in the certain location if they choose to, but the living cannot see them and the spirits cannot have physical contact with them or anything, so they are lonely often. While they can't have contact with the living, they can have contact with the fellow spirits. Many of them fight and hurt each other out of anger and pain, though they cannot die as they are already dead. They also do not have any of their magical attributes they possessed formerly if they are supernatural. The decision of being a ghost is the spirits the decision. Only when they are ready and have accepted their fate will they cease to be one. Summoning Witches have the ability to summon spirits or the dead from the afterlife using the spell "''Invocare Spiritus" along with Ancestral Magic. This mostly used when they need help or a power source. They cannot communicate nor see them. They only bring them down to the physical plane. Also, it is limited to the spot where they died and only to the ancestors of the summoner. Some people are able to communicate or talk to spirits, other than Seers, using magical objects connected to the spirit, such as Sage's Locket, which allowed the user to communicate with Laurel and Sage due their powers being in them. Powers and Abilities * 'Invisibility: '''Spirits are naturally invisible to the those that are alive on the physical plane, other than Seers, who have a keen eye. * 'Intangibility: '''Spirits cannot physically feel nor can they be physically felt, and they cannot move through solid objects as they are incorporeal. * '''Death: Since they are already dead, they cannot be killed or hurt in the spiritual plane or anywhere else. * Possession: The ability to enter the body of another being and possess them as a vessel. Spirits can only do this if they are on the physical plane without being summoned. Weaknesses * '''Pull of the Afterlife: '''They are constantly being pulled to go into the afterlife, which would relieve them of their spiritual form. * '''Loss of Abilities in the Spiritual Plane: '''Though they are not necessary where they are at, the spiritual plane prohibits magical abilities. Category:Species